The Dragon's Necklace: Fairy Tail Fanfiction
by CuteSongs
Summary: A Story about a girl who had the legendary Dragon's necklace however what if a certain team had a mission to report about a hidden village? Would Alice choose to go with this team to their guild or would Alice remain in this silly old village. Would love bloom among these members or would a certain guild grab Alice knowing of her power? Find out in Alice's Story along her brother.
1. Summary Main

**The Dragon's Necklace (Fairy Tail Fanfic)**

_"Everything has a reason, but mine is not enough"_

_My Life encountered its Journey to the outside world. This necklace, dad said that some dragon gave it to me, but I can't remember he wouldn't even speak something about mom! This Village from where I was born, it is so peaceful that no danger came across this place. Leaving this village wasn't so simple, since this village had always been part of me. Leaving only to join some mages who are so incredible, but why…why do I feel like this when I see that … pink haired freak saved me that one time!? I'm so confused, but I guess this is what people call destiny. _

_Opening my heart to the people that surrounds me, a guild that is so special. I believe my life won't never go back when I join this guild._

_You never know how this Guild was so crazy that it will make you smile even in the worst times._

"Alice, hurry up idiot!" My brother shouted as I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Bro, Shut Up you .. . Pig!" I shouted back chuckling in the end. As a small smile reach my face and continued righting in my diary.

_Well then I'd be leaving. Would you like to hear my story? _

_3 Alice forever and always_

I stood up, leaving the beautiful thick book with the words 'Diary' in the front.


	2. Prologue: The Meeting

**Location:** Hidden Village in Crusade Forest, Magnolia, Earthland.

**Time: **3:10 A.M

**Date: **March 9, XXXX

_In a deep dark forest, near a certain mountain where all dragons gather for a meeting. A plant form in a form of a circle was there, 9 pillars with writings 'Fire' 'Poison' 'Lightning' 'Mixed Elements' 'Earth' 'Air' 'Water' 'Light' and 'Dark' they stood at each sides of the circle almost at the edge of the platform. Acnologia stood just in the middle of the circle, with a little girl in front of her. "You had been a special child, Alice. You will soon encounter great things, but first these powers extract into you. May the God of Dragons, Ryujin be with you". As Acnologia said those words, the 6 pillars glow and different colored on each pillar shot to Alice, creating pain that Alice has never felt before. "MOOM!" She shouted. _

"MOOM!" Alice shouted as her eyes opened, her hand was reaching out to the ceiling, sweat appeared on her forehead. She sighed as she sat down. _Another dream?_ Alice asked herself. As she stood up and looked at her clock and saw it was only 3:10 A.M. "Well we have nothing to do about that" She said as she stood up on the floor, fixing her long beautiful black silky straight hair, her shiny scarlet eyes with tint of blue and gold.

Alice is wearing a black headband, long-sleeved black dress, a belt-like black stash from her shoulder to her pocket which is a secret grappling hook, and black combat boots. She put on her necklace that has two dragons at the sides and in the middle was a cross like that has purple gems.

She head out of her cottage, silently not wanting to wake up her father and brother. She took a turn as she saw the big village gate which connects the village to the outside world. Opening the gate with not much effort, a small mischievous smirk came across her lovely face.

The Familiar cave was in front of her, she walked the path of the cave and came out the outside world, sniffing as the high senses she had reach the fresh forest air.

She ran at the forest hearing four familiar growls, two from her right and two from her left. "Race you at the falls!" Alice said with a small grin of challenge on her face as she ran with all her strength. Reaching the waterfalls first with a sigh of winning, but putting her guard down makes her being tackled by four familiar tigers.

"Guys your heavy" Alice groans being pinned down by the tigers. The white tiger with no visible stripes is called Ruby, the white tiger that has visible stripes is called Weiss, the orange tiger with only a bit visible stripes and white fur on its chest is called Blake and last but not least is an orange tiger with visible orange stripes named Yang.

_Meanwhile_ _at another part of the forest _

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted as Gray, Erza and Lucy ran towards him. "I'm getting there first! I'm fired up!" Natsu shouted sticking out his tongue at them as he continued running.

_Flashback_

_"Nee Lucy-san, Lets go on a mission!" Natsu said showing a flyer that said_

_'We need mages to see about a hidden village, that no danger came across it. Report if it is true and see if any mages are there or what is happening that keeps danger away from it. _

_Requested by: The Council Members_

_Reward: 200,000'_

_Lucy's eyes widen at the reward and said "Wow they just simply want us to report and they give that such money." Natsu grinned and nodded. "Hey what's that about Fire breath?" Gray said while one of his eyebrows was arched. _

_"Shut up Stripper!" Natsu said as both Gray and Natsu throw back weird nicknames at each other. _

_"Tell me you are not fighting!?" Erza said as she looked at them. Natsu and Gray were shocked and put an arm at each other and said "Fighting? No we are just simply giving cute nicknames at each other, see we are buddy buddy". Erza gave an approving look and said "Hey, if you're going on a mission count me and Gray in" Erza suggested, but it's more like an order and Lucy nodded._

_End of Flashback_

Natsu stopped as he heard something from the distance, the others stopped as well "Why are we stopping Lizard face?" Gray asked crossing his hands. "I hear a scream ice-breath." Natsu said as then as if on cue Alice was screaming since the 4 tigers were tickling her, but in people's view she was like being eaten. "STOP IT!" Alice shouted trying hard not to laugh. Erza, Lucy and Gray heard it, then by that they ran to where they heard it and Natsu saw that Alice was with the four tigers.

"Hey!" Natsu shouted pointing at the tigers.

-Alice's P.O.V-

I knew I sense mages, now it's time to make a prank; I put a fake red blood at the tigers' mouth and my own stomach. I lay there down felt lifelessly. I accidentally had put fake blood on my mouth making me cough it. "Your horrible monsters!" A blond haired girl shouted. "Open the gate of the Lion; Leo!" the blond girl shouted holding a certain gold key. "Does my lovely hime-sama wants my heart?" the some sort of human-like person flirted and I rolled my eyes mentally. "No, I need you to help her!" Blondie pointed out at me. The human that had been summoned I think named Leo.

Weiss growled at Leo which I and he both understand **"Sir Leo, from the Zodiac. Please join in this prank, we will put so please fake fight us".**

Leo nodded and then said "Natsu, I will handle this" He then went to the Weiss punching her that isn't really touching her. Weiss screech in fake pain as she had grown weak and simply faked dying. Along doing this at the other tigers.

"T-t-thanks" I said as I began standing up, my face was pale due to acting and my lips were shivering. As I pretended to fall down the ground, luckily pink boy here caught me in time. This was right in the plan. "Erza Help!" pink haired said as then the scarlet haired girl nodded and went to pinky. "This isn't normal we need help" Scarlet said as she checked me.

Blondie walked over to me, but not before she let Leo return. Black haired boy went to me and was shocked.

I knew it was time and scream in a girlish scream that you can hear from any horror movies. All of them jumped and ran to where they were awhile ago, Scarlet was infront, Blondie behind Scarlet, Black dude behind Blondie and lastly Pinky is behind Black.

Me and the tigers began laughing while in the floor. "Hahha you should…haha seen your faces!" I said between laughs and stopped standing up wiping the fake blood from each tigers and myself.

-3rd Person's P.O.V-

"Hi I am Alice and due to lack of trust I won't tell you my last name" Alice said giving a innocent grin as she looked at them composing themselves.

"I am Erza, Erza Scarlet" By that Alice's eyes widen and then ran to Erza.

"YOU'RE THE ERZA!? Titania, omgeeh I love you so much I've been your fan ever since!" Alice said in a fangirl thing while saying this in her hyper tone. Erza tried not to blush in embarrassment having a fangirl in front of her and a cough was heard from Gray.

"Anyways I'm Gray Fullbuster." He introduced himself and Alice nodded at him.

"I'm Lucy Heartfillia". Alice then though 'Isn't she the princess?' Alice asked herself in her mind and asked "Aren't you Layla's Daughter?" Alice asked Lucy and Lucy widen her eyes and nodded "How do you know my mom?" Lucy asked and Alice thought "Hmm, She came to my village and well she had been a nice person, well she even made tons of books." Alice said to Lucy "Take me later there!" Alice nodded.

"And I'm the GREAT NATSU DRAGNEEL!" He said boasting while shooting fire upwards while he say this. "Never knew you" Alice said and Gray laughed. "Shut up Ice-breath" "Who's Ice breath, Lizard face!?" They began arguing and well Luckily Erza punched them in the head and made them stopped.

"Anyways what are you guys doing in this forest?" Alice asked and then looked at Erza for answers.

"We are trying to find a hidden village around here" Erza answered.

"I know where it is" Alice said

"WHERE!?" They practically shouted as they looked at her

"Follow me, but walking would take us slow so ride on the tigers back oh and by the way. This is Ruby she's a leader kind of tiger, Weiss is cold and silent, Blake is quite a bookworm and a gentle tiger, and lastly Yang a wild kind." Alice said introducing her tigers while pointing at each of them and ending it with a statement. "And their team is called RWBY. Pronounced as Ruby."

Gray rode on Weiss, Erza rode on Ruby, Lucy rode on Blake and Natsu rode on Yang. "Okay let's go!" Alice shouted and they said Hai in return as then by that Alice began running, the tigers are on her track. They reached the familiar cave, so they stopped.

"Hey where's the v- what the heck is that!?" Natsu asked pointing at something at their right, they all turned their heads to see the huge thing.

Alice smirked and said "Well that is…"

Author's note:

Cliffhanger? Well I'd be putting chapter one tomorrow, so don't worry! Anyways see cha later, alligators~

Dragon Necklace: .

Alice's clothes: user_images/R/RA/RAN/RANDOM-TOMBOY/1215389938_6179 _

Alice's Eyes: .


	3. Author's Note:

Hi Minna, Gomen Nasai!

I have been really busy this month actually and I guess I'll be uploading around this saturday? I am still on writer's block, but with the help of my best friend I think we can manage.


End file.
